


Poly Fearsome Four

by LilyZerpent



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Soulmates, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Bud reminisces on things while rotting in an empty vat of chemical water that turns the dogs gay. (not really but thats the only way i could think of explaining this fic)
Relationships: Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator/Megavolt/Quackerjack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Poly Fearsome Four

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad! I wrote the first half while i was half asleep, the other half while i was tired, meaning if this doesnt make sense im sorry.

When Bud was eight, he started seeing the writing. 

It was just simple notes like what not to forget for second grade, reminders to water the plants, and reminders to say bye to the toys. 

It freaked him out, as he's never seen this before.

He asks his parents about it later, and they simply tell him that it's a soulmate thing and that when soulmates die, their last words to you will be black. 

That bothered him a bit.

When he was nine, he decided to let his presence be known with a small "hi".

Their reactions went as followed:

"Oh my god there's another."

"Oh my god there's another! :D"

"hi"

His parents always said you'd only get one soulmate, and they would always be the opposite sex, and if they weren't, there were ways to fix that.

He didn't like those ways.

By the time he was ten, he learned their names

Reginald, Elmo, and

He told them his nickname.

They were about it.

When he was sixteen, he didn't talk to them anymore. They knew he was still alive, but they were worried.

He looked in the mirror at his dark, lifeless eyes and then down to the worried handwriting.

When he was twenty, he forgot about them.

Forgot their names, the things they liked, favorite colors, family.

Everything.

By the time he was 29, greed had completely overtook his senses, and he decided to poison his competitors' water supply.

And then darkwing ruined it all.

\--

Bushroot was the first to see his writing go black. He was the first to try to rub it off.

He was the first to realize it wasn't a dream.

was dead.

Megavolt saw the writing turn black. He knew what it meant, but refused to acknowledge it.

Quackerjack felt a slight burning sensation under his right sleeve, but paid no mind to it. 

\--

Bud Flud woke up in pain. It hurt to even move his eyes. He decided to wait it out at the bottom of the empty vat he was in. 

Realizing that was getting boring quickly, he looked at his surroundings.

There was blood everywhere, and a pen.

With a lot of pain, he grabbed the pen. It seems silly to him that his soulmates wouldn't know his name.

Painfully lifting up his right arm, he wrote his name in sloppy letters. 

"B   
u  
d  
f l  
u d"

He didn't care enough on why he wrote it like that.

Being too dizzy, he passed out.


End file.
